


Hardly Chivalrous

by Toasterama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasterama/pseuds/Toasterama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia Megido. In front of you are a boy and a large bowl of ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Chivalrous

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A really short, really fluffy oneshot. I wrote it a long time, found it on my computer, and decided to upload it. Thanks for reading.

Your name is Aradia Megido.  
In front of you are a boy and a large bowl of ice cream.  
The boy gazes at you- well, you can’t tell. He’s wearing his trademark cracked shades, and one can never be sure where his eyes are. You can only guess that he’s gazing at you. His large, well-muscled arms rest on the table, propping up his square face. And to you, everything about him is perfect.  
The ice cream sits, distorted by the many times you’ve stabbed it with your spoon. It’s french vanilla- to you, one of the best inventions ever. It is beautiful. And it beckons. You want to eat it. You should. To you, everything about it is perfect.  
All in all, this is a perfect day.  
Your companion opens his mouth to speak, exposing cracked teeth. It’s been a long time since they unnerved you.  
“Well, Aradia?” His voice is deep and firm, with a kind of noble demeanor. You find it quite attractive.  
“W-what?”  
“Are you going to eat it?”  
He gestures awkwardly to the bowl. You smile, and a pale red flush tinges at your cheeks.  
“’Course.” You look down at it, and take a scoop in your spoon. “…Feel free to have some, too.” The boy looks almost surprised at the idea of this.  
“No, no. It’s hardly chivalrous to take food out from under a lady.”  
You look at him for a second before shoving your spoon in his mouth. He gives a muffled grunt of objection and grabs at your hand. You laugh and force-feed him, even though he protests valiantly. In the end, he swallows the ice cream and grabs his own spoon, digging into the dish in a ‘hardly chivalrous’ manner. A thin smile plays on his lips, which are now sufficiently covered in french vanilla. Your work here is done.  
He quietly spoons up some more, but instead of eating it, he gives you a taste of your own medicine. You are laughing so hard you barely notice. A snort escapes you, which sends the both of you into more giggles than you thought he was capable of. He smiles, full now, and this makes you happy.  
This is indeed a perfect day.  
He reaches over, presumably to grab something, but before he does, you shove his hand into the ice cream.  
For a second he is silent, and you fear you’ve done something wrong. He is very proper, and you’re surprised you’ve even gotten this far with him. The happy ‘everything-is-perfect’ feeling in you threatens to deflate.  
That’s before he rubs it on your face.  
By then, you’re both laughing again.  
And everything is okay, and nothing hurts.  
And strangers are giving you weird looks.  
But that’s okay.


End file.
